Coin operated boy
by phantom hope
Summary: I got my inspiration from the Dresdon Dolls song. While the story is mine, the main character is not. The greatest man in her life, and he's not even real. But all he needs is a coin, and he's all hers.


Jinx lye on her back staring at her ceiling. Not that it was really to interesting: just something that was there. Nothing else to do really.

"Damn Flash, ruining our plans."

She sighed and sat up rapidly. In her little burst of anger, the rapidness of getting up made her head hurt, the blood quickly rushing from her head.

"Ow!"

She then looked at her shelf. Her plain, ordinary shelf; well, aside from the spell books here and there. She got up and walked over to it. Standing on her tip toes, she looked intently for something. "C'mon! Where is it?"

She then let out a silent cry of victory as she placed her pale fingers on a small doll. "My favorite doll."

This doll had dark fuzz atop his plastic head, his eyes closed, with a small 'scar' over his right one.

Jinx dug into her pockets and pulled out a small, rusty copper penny. "Here we go."

She turned the doll so that it's stomach would lye on her palm, and placed the penny into the coin slot in it's back.

After waiting impatiently, the doll's eyes opened. Jinx placed it on her floor and it began to dance a slow, little waltz. Then, bowing to her, it spoke. "Care to dance, milady?"

She couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I'd like nothing better."

She gave the doll's hand her index finger. Allowing the doll to lead her in it's customary waltz. She knew the doll had no idea what was going on. It was, after all, just a doll.

As the doll began to slow it's dance, Jinx stole back her finger. The doll continued to dance and finally bowed down to her. "It was a pleasure my dear."

Jinx smiled again as the doll closed his eyes. "Always was."

She then placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself from her kneeling position. Daring to look away from the toy, she glanced at a picture. One of just her. How happy she looked!

She looked at another, still happy. As she looked from picture to picture, she found in each one she was losing more and more of the sparkle in her eyes. The glow from her face was fading. Jinx was slowy turning more and more bitter.

And _why_ was she bitter? Ask anyone who was "close" to her. You can't can you? No one really did.

Jinx's face quickly changed it's countence from an amused teenager to one who was wraught with angst and to the point of tears.

"If I have more coins, at least the doll will love me."

She quickly rummaged through her pockets again and placed a penny in the coin slot. The dolls eyes again opened and performed a gentlemanly act, a serenade this time.

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!_

Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng.

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!"

Again, the doll bowed and closed it's eyes. Jinx sighed. "Beautiful Dreamer. By Stephan Foster." She sighed again.

For some reason or another she felt… dirty. Her back was also slightly sore. "I need a bath."

As she placed her pallid fingers on the door knob, she stopped. She turned around and grabbed the doll. "You can come with I guess."

She filled the tub with water and bubbles, where she proceded to undress and step in. Her doll sat on the bathroom counter, looking at her.

After a few minutes of lounging in the warm water, she wrapped the towel around her self and went back to her bedroom. Getting dressed in her PJ's, she then climbed into bed, her doll cuddled with her under the covers.

"If only you were real," she whispered softly to him, "None of the other men I've met can hold a candle to you."

Slowly drifting into sleep, she began to dream. Jinx was standing under a tree in the park. The moonlight shined on her pale body. Her pink hair was let down and she was dressed in a beautiful evening gown: a night sky blue, styled like a Greek goddess, with one sleeve and a thin purple veil thrown behind her.

Jinx was waiting for someone. For who, she didn't know. She was just waiting for someone.

Suddenly, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. Startled, she let out a small squeak, but was quickly silenced from a kiss. After being let go, she gasped.

"It's you!"

There, standing before her, was her doll; however, he certainly wasn't doll like. His black fuzz had turned into soft, silky hair. His eyes, once lifelessly painted, had been given life, shining happily down at her like two crystals.

He was so changed, the only way she could recognize him was by the scar over his right eye.

"It's me."

Jinx's mouth kept moving, but no words came out. How could this be? How did her doll come to life?

"Is anything wrong, my love?"

She looked up at his gorgeous eyes. His voice was so charming, handsome, and… for lack of better word, _pretty_.

"How, I mean, how did you…"

The doll turned man shook his head. "Never mind that," he bowed down to her, "Would you care to dance, milady?"

Deciding to just go with the moment, Jinx nodded. In return, he smiled.

As they danced, Jinx felt her feet being lifted from the ground. She looked down and realized they were dancing among the clouds and stars. Squeaking again, she pressed close to him.

He was warm; not like the cold doll she had in her bedroom. Then, his sweet voice echoed among the heavens.

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!_

Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng.

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!"

Suddenly, it hit her. "This is a dream."

They slowly made their way back down to Earth. He looked into her eyes, "What did you say?"

She turned away from him. "It's all a dream. You're a dream. This is a dream. All of it's a dream."

He shook his head "It can't be."

Jinx coulnd't hold it in any more. "THEN WHAT ELSE CAN IT BE?" she demanded from him, "Nothing can be so perfect unless it's a dream. This is just some sick fantasy that I'll have until I wake up!"

He grabbed her chin, making her look up at him again. "Then don't wake up."

Before she could say anything more, Jinx was pulled into another kiss. This was more full and passionate, and she returned it gladly, if not hesitantly.

When they broke away, his melodious voice spoke into her ear, "If this is a dream, dream on my love. No matter what, I will always love you. If you bet a billion dollars that you'd never love me, I will still persist in your love. Even if you kiss me goodbye for the last time, I will still try to prove my love to you, I-"

Suddenly, the doll's eyes lost all their luster, and shut languidly. He bent over forwards, his arms dangling just above the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked, trying to wake him up. She nudged him slightly, but he fell over on his side. "Oh God!"

Suddenly it hit her. This was still her doll. She then proceeded to kneel behind him, where she found what she was looking for. A coin slot.

She dug into her purse, where she found a brand new penny. She placed it in his back and he, after a couple of minutes of registering the coin, his eyes shot open.

Jinx couldn't help but smile, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry, milady," he whispered, wiping the tears away with a thumb, "For I love you. Don't cry."

She smiled even wider now as she thought to her self, 'All the other real ones that I destroy cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll never let him go and I'll never be alone'

Then, her doll took her by the hand, and they once again were dancing among the stars, and they do this every night while she dreams.

Now, he may not be real experienced with girls, but she knows he feels like a boy should feel. Isn't that the point? That is why she wants a coin-operated boy. With his pretty coin operated voice saying that he loves her that he's thinking of her: straight and to the point that is why she wants.

Her coin-operated boy.


End file.
